


Wishing the world away

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, If you're feeling down, Reader Insert, dhawan!master x reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: You collapsed back against the TARDIS doors as your body screamed at you in agitation of your actions, your skin rippled with goosebumps as the searing bolts of pain started to become too much. Deep down you had realised that agreeing to another last minute adventure, or rather heist, with the Master had been a bad idea. But the way he had tilted his head with a slightly manic smile and sparkling puppy dog eyes had swayed your heart, and as always your desire to please him overruled your logical thoughts.
Relationships: Dhawan!Master / Reader, Dhawan!Master x Reader - Relationship, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Wishing the world away

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Request from Tumblr!  
> I've opened up my asks again for this week to try and brighten people's days, so if you want to send a request in just send me an ask!  
> All drabbles are written with a time limit as usual and are only proof read once!  
> Enjoy x
> 
> Request: Hey! Please can I have one with dhawan!master. I've been in lot of pain lately with lower back pain and stomach pain. Please could he come and spoon me in bed and his warmth ease my pain?  
> Is this alright? I'm not much good with these. 😅  
> P.S - you're so awesome for doing these! Thank you! ❤❤

**Wishing the world away (Dhawan!Master x Reader)**

You collapsed back against the TARDIS doors as your body screamed at you in agitation of your actions, your skin rippled with goosebumps as the searing bolts of pain started to become too much. Deep down you had realised that agreeing to another last minute adventure, or rather heist, with the Master had been a bad idea. But the way he had tilted his head with a slightly manic smile and sparkling puppy dog eyes had swayed your heart, and as always your desire to please him overruled your logical thoughts.

The Master was circling around the console ahead, his features bathed in a warm glow as he enigmatically celebrated your latest success. The plot had been a simple one, to infiltrate a corrupted system of an interplanetary defence and break it down from the inside. He had been precise in his research, countless hours spent picking apart the members of the organisation, sowing the seeds of doubt and pinpointing the one thing- or rather object- that caused the group the most amount of tension.

He had reasoned that it would be a good thing in the end, bringing down the system wouldn’t just cause chaos for the Montobari system, but it would free those who had been imprisoned and silenced for the entirety of their lives.

“Where to next-” The Master smirked, his body rounding to face you with a dramatic twirl. His words however died the moment his gaze befell your own crumpled expression, his hands dropping from their splayed posture and instead wrapping around themselves in what you suspected was an anxious tick.

“Y/N?” 

Your name sounded so sweet on his lips, his words cracking at the edges as the confusion which mottled his features slowly seeped into his words. 

Opening your mouth, you found your own voice died on the tip of your tongue, a soft moan tearing from your throat as your legs began to go into spasm. 

Stumbling, your hands grappled for the handle of the TARDIS door for support, your fingers slipping over the metal with little to no friction. Closing your eyes you braced yourself for your reunion with the floor, your hands raising over your head to try and soften the blow.

Only it never came.

In a flurry of purple the Master had surged forwards in an instance, his arm wrapping around your waist while another supported your neck and head. Falling with you, the Master pulled you into him and onto his knees, taking the brunt of the impact with a soft ‘ooph’. 

Your legs tingled as your sensations slowly diminished, your senses all but muted. The only thing you were able to process was the sharp stabbing sensations originating from your back and abdomen, the bone crunching ache causing your skin to heat up and sweat form on your brow. Through blurred vision you peered sheepishly up at the Timelord, your heart skipping a beat as you found a curious yet concerned gaze bearing down upon you.

“Y/N?”

Shifting his hands beneath you, the Master pulled you up and into his arms, a sharp cry falling from your lips as you pressed your face against his chest. Inhaling sharply, you bit down on the inside of your lip with every step he took, the sharp stabbing sensation spreading and causing your world to spin from lightheadedness. It was strange how everything seemed to be both muted and too unbearable at once, as though your input had been dialled to the max while also being drowned out. Different sounds, sensations and images flashed before you, the dazzling display leaving you ever confused and disorientated.

There was one sound however which brought you comfort, and that was the incessant rambling of the Master as he seemingly carried you to wherever he had deemed necessary. His tone was light but tinged with concern, small jabs at your biology and species mixed in between the soft reassurances that he repeated like a mantra into your hair. His warmth and smell that was so definably him encased you, wrapping around you like a warm blanket on the coldest of nights, easing your senses and distracting you from the tingling numbness that spread throughout you like a wildfire. 

Blearily you pulled your head upwards to watch him, the darkness which pulled you under tainting the edges of your vision. The Master glanced down to meet your gaze, a single eyebrow raised as his rant seemed to pause and his lips moved in the pattern that resembled your name. His voice drowning out as you were dragged down into the depths of the unknown, far from the ache that wracked your body.

When you came to the first thing you noticed was that you weren’t in your usual bed, the sheets were much softer and a deeper colour than the usual cream linen you used. The pillows and mattress were of a different firmness as well, the support to your back consistent across its expanse; almost as though it had never been used. Groggily you ran your tongue across your lips, wetting them to chase the dryness away as you shifted minutely to the side.

“Awake, love?”

Your muscles clenched as your whole body became rigid, your eyes wide as you stared ahead at the blank wall across from you. Frowning you glanced down at the arm that seemed to loop its way beneath your own and nestle against your abdomen, a warmth encasing your from behind and holding you in place. Stretching your legs you fought back the urge to cringe as your toes brushed against the legs of another, their hairs tickling your skin as you slowly settled down beside them.

Tilting your head to the side, you glanced back to find the Master curled up in the bed beside you, his face seemingly drained of energy as he peered at you through half hooded eyelids.

“Master?”

“Shhh.” He dismissed with a brief wave of his hand, his face pressing itself back in against your neck. “You humans and incessant need to sleep.”

“What happened?”

“You collapsed.” He supplied unhelpfully. “I gave you some medicine and now we’re sleeping it off.”

“We’re?”

“Yes we’re.” The Master quipped, a slight agitation tinging his tone. “Thanks to you, love, we’re both suffering the after effects of a syringe full of hydroxeone-plyochamorate.”

“Hydroxe-” You stuttered, the hairs on the back of your neck rising as his hot breath nestled against your skin. “What?”

“In your delirium-” The Master yawned, his words slipping off as he seemingly started to fall prey to the same exhaustion that wracked your own bones. “You… injected me with… your… dose...”

“But that doesn’t explain-”

“Shhh” The Master drawled, his hand tightening around your waist as he pulled you back against him further. “Just sleep.”

Glancing down at the arm which remained wrapped across your waist you smiled to yourself. Throughout your time of travelling with the Master, neither of you had dared to define the relationship you shared, the idea of boundaries and labels scaring you both. But this? This new state that you had seemingly discovered warmed you to the core, your stomach twisting with butterflies as you relaxed beneath his touch. 

Running your fingers across his arm, you threaded your fingers between his own, relishing in the way they seemed to fit just perfectly. Strange, how a human and a ‘god knows how old’ time lord could seemingly make a perfect match, two pieces created from different cuts that molded together so well across time and space. Perhaps this was the moment you needed, this was the next step in your undefined relationship that would spur the confidence within you to discuss your blossoming feelings with him the next morning. 

For a while you had wanted more than to be just a companion, more than a frien-

“Shh. I know, love.” The Master hushed again despite you not speaking a word. “In… the morning.” 

A soft gasp slipped from you as you turned back to look at him once more, your stomach twisting as a wry smirk tugged across his sleep ridden features.

“I knew you couldn’t resist my charm.”

Scoffing you turned back abruptly, falling against the pillows as your eyes began to flutter themselves, the warm numbness of rest calling your name from the dark abyss. Curling his fist, the Master closed your fingers down around his own, his touch anchoring you and driving home the sincerity of the moment.

Sighing, you closed your eyes and nestled further back into his embrace, relishing in the warmth and encompassing smell that brought you the comfort you had always longed for. Perhaps there was a chance after all…

That night you fell asleep with a smile pulled across your face, your heart bright and hopeful as you wished the world away.


End file.
